


While Sleeping I Murder The World

by LaterTuesday



Category: The Dresden Files
Genre: Angels, Character Study, Dark, Demons, Ficlet, Gen, POV Minor Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-16
Updated: 2009-11-16
Packaged: 2017-10-03 01:33:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaterTuesday/pseuds/LaterTuesday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>For Lucifer was once God's most loved creation</i></p><p>a Lash character study</p>
            </blockquote>





	While Sleeping I Murder The World

**Author's Note:**

> in text quote from Proven Guilty, p. 315  
> title is from the poem Monster, by Cliff J. Burns

_"You are much easier to talk to when you are asleep, my host"_

And she means it.

Harry Dresden's subconscious is a playground for one such as her.

When he's awake her host is the hero, the martyr. It's all guilt and control, and self denial. But his inner most self- his dark side. It makes her tingle with possibilities. He's so angry, frightened, hurt. He's an abused child with the powers of a god just waiting to unleash hell.

He's so much more persuadable when that side of him is in control. The greater the corruption of his sleeping mind the greater the control she has over him when he's awake. He's angrier, quicker to violence. He depends on her, to translate, to augment his spells, even insignificant things like perceiving hot water in the shower.

Especially the insignificant things.

He relies on her.

Needs her.

He thinks of her fondly.

Actually that last one is hard to wrap her head around.

Lashiel is the Temptress, the Seducer. She's always insinuated herself into her host's lives slowly. Getting her hosts to make little concessions. A part of their soul and will given to her over time. They all thought they were using her. They all thought they were getting the better part of the bargain (until it was too late to turn back).

But not one of them liked her. Not one being has sent a kind, unselfish thought her way since before the Fall.

It's almost a pity to destroy him, as she has destroyed a thousand before him.

But pity is no longer a part of her nature, she reminds herself (more and more often). She is no more capable of it than guilt, or shame, or regret, or love. Those things are lost to her.

She will destroy Harry Dresden if it's the last thing she does.

 

_  
There is nothing that cannot be achieved  
through sustained effort and an exertion of the  
will; the mind can bend and shape reality at its  
discretion; while sleeping, I murder the world.  
_-Violins in the Void


End file.
